This invention relates to gas cigarette lighters, and more particularly to a gas cigarette lighter utilizing a solar cell.
A conventional gas cigarette lighter using a cell as its electric source is disadvantageous in that, unlike a gas cigarette lighter employing a semi-permanently serviceable piezoelectric element as its electric source, the service life of the cell is limited. The service life of the cell is relatively short, although it depends on the frequency of use of the lighter. Accordingly, it is necessary to replace the cell with a new one whenever its service life is ended. However, if it is possible to charge the cell by some means, the service life thereof is increased as much, that is, one cell can be used for a long period of time. In view of the foregoing, the inventor has reached the present invention in which the solar energy is converted into electrical energy to charge the cell, so as to supplement the electrical energy which is consumed for every operation of the lighter.
Utilization of the solar energy is well known in the art. Conversion of the solar energy into electrical energy for providing a power source or an optical source has been developed in a number of industrial fields and is actually used in some of the industrial fields. However, as the conversion of the solar energy into electrical energy needs intricate means, it goes without saying that it is impossible to apply the device which has been developed already, as it is, to a gas lighter which is so small in size that it can be completely covered by a hand.
A discharge type gas lighter having a cell is considerably intricate in internal structure, and the cell, a capacitor and a high voltage transformer necessary for generating electric sparks are incorporated therein at the cost of the volume of the fuel tank. Therefore, it is not preferable to further decrease the volume of the fuel tank to provide a solar cell in the lighter casing; that is, it is necessary to increase the volume of the lighter casing for the provision of the solar cell. However, this means an increase of the volume of the lighter itself, and is therefore unpreferable for a portable gas lighter in which the cap is opened and closed and the switching operation is effected by one hand.